Conventional wired interconnect technologies for data transmission in three-dimensional integrated circuits (3D-ICs) include mechanical contacts such as wire bonding and through silicon vias (TSVs). These wired interconnect technologies can allow for a smaller form factor, lower power consumption, wider bandwidths, and better performance. However, the processes are expensive and can pose reliability issues. In addition, cross talk and delay can be caused by neighboring lines in proximity and mechanical contacts. Scaling limits also exist (e.g., about 10 μm pitch) because of the mechanical contact size, and the bonded connections can be difficult to test in fine pitch.